yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Resonator
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Ressonador" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Resonator" is an archetype of Fiend Tuner monsters used by Jack Atlas and his imposter in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime, as well as his alternate universe counterpart in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Their effects are centered around being useful towards Synchro Summoning and stalling. With the exception of DIVINE, there is at least one "Resonator" for each Attribute. Most of these monsters wield a tuning fork and a mallet. In the anime, "Clock Resonator" is the only Machine "Resonator", although it was changed to a Fiend when released in the OCG. The first six "Resonator" monsters that were released in the OCG are each a different Attribute. A "Resonator" Deck can be used in many different ways. Most use the classic, Level 3 and Level 5 setup for easy "Red Dragon Archfiend". Cards such as "The Tricky" or "Cyber Dragon" work really well in this kind of Deck. "Instant Fusion" is also an excellent choice. "Resonator Call" is the "Reinforcement of the Army" for the "Resonator" archetype. "Dark Necrofear" is also another option for a "Resonator" Deck. "Primitive Butterfly" is another good option because its effect to Special Summon itself and then to increase its Level by 1 means easier access to your Level 7 and Level 8 Synchro plays. Membros Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Armageddon Knight * Battle Fader * Cyber Dragon * Dark Bug * Dark Grepher * Dark Necrofear * Garbage Ogre * Garbage Lord * Magical King Moonstar * Reborn Tengu * Red Sprinter * Red Warg * Salvage Warrior * Stygian Patrol * Tour Bus From the Underworld * Tour Bus To Forbidden Realms * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Wandering King Wildwind Monstros Reguladores * Barrier Resonator * Chain Resonator * Clock Resonator * Creation Resonator * Dark Resonator * Double Resonator * Flare Resonator * Force Resonator * Guerilla Kite * Red Resonator * Synkron Resonator Monstros Sincro * Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons * Chaos King Archfiend * Dark Diviner * Dark End Dragon * Dark Highlander * Hot Red Dragon Archfiend * Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss * Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane * Red Dragon Archfiend * Red Nova Dragon * Red Rising Dragon * Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend * Scrap Archfiend * Stygian Sergeants * Thought Ruler Archfiend Monstros Xyz * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Maestroke the Symphony Djinn * Temtempo the Percussion Djinn Magias * Allure of Darkness * Mind Control * Resonant Destruction * Resonator Call * Resonator Engine Armadilhas * Archfiend's Roar * Call of the Haunted * Fiend Griefing * King's Consonance * King's Synchro * Red Carpet * Red Screen Categoria:Arquétipos